Macross: Untold Stories: Volume III
by aikiweezie
Summary: More behind the scenes stories about the lives of some of our favorite Macross characters (primarily Rick & Lisa) AFTER the destruction of the SDF1. Chapter II up. Much thanks to Sphersian for help on this one! Plsread, review & send feedback.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Macross, Robotech or any of these characters.

**Thursday, July 21st, 2016**

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Max. Lisa took the car and went grocery shopping, I figured this would be the best time to sneak out of here and pick up the ring."

"Hey, no problem. Just tell me where we're going."

Max pulled away from in front of Rick's apartment and drove, as directed, toward the Jewelry Store in the "high-end" part of town.

The sales clerk showed the ring to Max and Rick before tying silver ribbon around the small black velvet box. The ring was a one-carat emerald cut diamond with a half carat emerald on either side, set in platinum.  The ring looked nothing like the engagement ring Karl had given her.  Rick wanted something very different than the round-cut solitaire Lisa had tucked away, so he chose the emerald/diamond combination; the emeralds reminiscent of Lisa's green eyes.

Rick put the box in shirt pocket, and the two friends returned to Max's car for the return ride home.  

"That's some ring, Rick! Wait till Miriya sees that thing. I'll never live it down! Hers isn't half the size of that. And our anniversary is coming up, too. I better start saving now!"

"Hey, I can't help it if your wife is obsessed with jewelry."

"It's not _just_ jewelry, it's big, expensive jewelry. Maybe it's because Zendraedi don't _have_ jewelry, or maybe it's just because she's a woman, I dunno." 

"Probably the latter. I've yet to meet a woman who doesn't like jewelry. I just hope Lisa likes it."

"She'll like it. So when are you going to pop the question?"

"Tomorrow night. We're going to stay in, have dinner. Lisa's is going to try to cook again. She insists. " Rick said with a small laugh. He found it funny that Lisa could direct every detail regarding the construction of the largest space battle fortress in history but for her, cooking even the simplest meal, was a struggle.

"Don't talk to me about wives who can't cook! At least Lisa hasn't almost burned down the house! Several times!"

Rick laughed, "You said, _wife_, Max. She's not my wife yet."

"Freudian Slip. So do you think you'll talk about setting a date right away?"

"I don't know Max. If it were up to me I'd do it right away. I'm sure Lisa wants a big wedding and all. That will take some time to put together, but even so, she's due to back up to that damn satellite next week for who knows how long? Anyway after dinner I thought I'd fly us to that picnic spot we found a couple of years ago, bring some candles and champagne and ask her there."

"Think she has any idea what's up?" 

"No way. I told her I just want to spend a low-key weekend at home." 

"That's cool. Good luck, man. We can all celebrate at our place on Saturday, I'll barbecue, and Lisa can show off that rock you're giving her. Why don't you come over to our place around 5:00? "

"Thanks, the ride Max. See you then." 

**Friday, July 22nd, 2016**

4 boneless chicken breasts, pounded to 1/2 inch thickness 1 Egg & 1/2 cup milk mixture for dipping Italian Seasoned Bread Crumbs 1 jar (16 oz) spaghetti sauce Parmesan cheese 

"Dip the chicken breasts in milk/egg mixture and then in bread crumbs. Brown on both sides until golden. Set aside in baking dish.

_"I can handle that."_

Slice 8 pieces of mozzarella cheese and put two on each chicken breast. Pour 1 jar of your favorite spaghetti sauce over all. Sprinkle with Parmesan cheese, and a little more mozzarella and bake 30 min or until bubbly. 

_"No problem."_

Serve with garlic bread and a nice green salad."

_"A **nice** green salad? As opposed to what?"_

Lisa Hayes popped the cork off of a bottle of Chianti as she took a final look -through the recipe she chose for dinner. Cooking was not one of her many talents, but since Miriya recommended this recipe, swearing that she had prepared it without incident several times, Lisa figured she could manage it.

As she stood in Rick's kitchen pounding chicken to the prescribed ½ inch thickness, she reflected on how much she had been enjoying the past several weeks. Rick was on duty part of the time she was home on leave, like today, but he was home in the evenings. The couple was able to spend time together watching TV, going to movies, going out to dinner and hanging around with their friends. Tonight she was looking forward to a quiet evening at home, alone, with Rick.  

She poured herself a glass of wine and finished assembling the meal. Rick would be home in an hour or so, and while dinner was in the oven she would have plenty of time to get ready before he arrived.

It was a warm evening with a nice breeze. The kitchen was a bit hot from the oven, so Lisa changed into the light blue spaghetti strapped sundress she bought earlier in the week put on a little makeup, and returned to the kitchen to finish up.  

Just as she finished lighting the candles on the table, Rick came in the front door. Without saying a word he walked straight over to a smiling Lisa, took her in his arms, dipped her backwards, moved his face very close to hers and whispered seductively, "Hi, honey, I'm home." 

Lisa began to laugh with delight at Rick's romantic gesture, and in doing so lost her balance, and fell backward on to the floor, pulling him down on top of her. In a smooth recovery move, Rick put his arms and legs out to prevent him from squishing Lisa and landed straddling her. He decided to take advantage of Lisa's vulnerable situation by pinning her arms on either side of her head and holding her there. Without saying a word he lowered himself down on top of her and began to kiss her, slowly and softly. Just as their kiss began to deepen the oven began to beep.

Lisa pushed him away gently and whispered, "it's the garlic bread" Rick pulled himself up and stretched out a hand to held Lisa do the same.

"Dinner will be ready in just a minute. Why don't you go change out of that uniform?"

"Good idea. Is it hot in here or is it just me?" He said with a wink as he headed off to the bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and the snug fitting white t-shirt that he knew Lisa liked.

"No, it's not just you," Lisa mumbled to herself as she pulled the garlic bread out of the oven.

A minute later Rick later entered the kitchen and asked, "Need any help in here?"

"Nooo, I do not, thank you very much. Everything is done. Just take the salad and the wine in and we're all set." Lisa realized that Rick was standing in the doorway staring at her with an odd look on his face.

"What is it?"

Rick laughed a little "This is so… nice. _Strange_ but nice. I go off to work, you stay home and cook me dinner. Then when I get home here you are looking all sexy in that dress of yours…"

"Don't get used to it, Hunter," Lisa growled.

"I know, I know. How sexist of me."

Lisa walked over to Rick and looked him up and down and said in her most sultry voice, the voice that drove him mad, "I can be that way, too you know. I like, reaaaally like, the way you look in those jeans and T-shirt fly-boy."

Rick picked up the salad and wine and headed out of the kitchen. "We better cut this out, or we're not going to make it through dinner."

The chicken Parmesan was so good it surprised both Rick _and_ Lisa. After dinner the couple sat at the table a little while relaxing when Lisa asked, "Rick, I forgot to ask before. Didn't you say you would pick up something for dessert?"

He answered. "Yes, I did, but we can't have it here."

Lisa didn't know how to respond to that and asked "What do you mean we can't have it here? I thought we decided to stay in tonight."

"True. It's a surprise, okay? Just put your shoes on and come with me."

Lisa jumped up from her chair enthusiastically. Rick liked surprising her, and she knew she was in for something fun. "Shouldn't we clear things, up first?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. We'll do it later."

"Okay, lead on…."

As soon as Rick and Lisa got into the car Lisa asked, "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"The airstrip."

"We're having dessert at the airstrip?"

"Nope."

"Then we're flying somewhere."

"Yup."

"You're not going to give me one word answers all night are you, because if you are it's going to be one loooong evening"

Rick didn't say anything all, and just looked a Lisa with a cheesy grin as they pulled into the parking lot at the small municipal airport where he kept his mockingbird.

He hopped out the car, opened Lisa's door, and went to the trunk and grabbed a duffle bag and a small picnic basket. Lisa smiled, knowing immediately where they were headed.

Rick put his hand out and took hers and said, "I guess the picnic basket gave it away, huh?"

"Uh huh. Fine with me. I can't think of anyplace I'd rather go."

It was a short flight to the remote and beautiful spot that Rick found a few years ago. The secluded field on the edge of a forest had become their private escape, and Rick and Lisa spent as much time there alone as they could. They were both relieved when they flew over that nothing had changed since they were last there six months ago. After they were on the ground, he helped Lisa out of the plane on to the grass, and began to unpack the items he very carefully selected that morning. He realized that he had forgotten to pack his small tent, but since the weather had been warm and clear, he figured they probably wouldn't need it.   First he opened the duffle bag, pulling out a large white blanket. He spread it on the ground by "their" tree saying, "There you go. Have a seat, my dear, I've got it from here."

Lisa sat down and watched as Rick pulled a bottle of champagne, a bag of ice, a silver ice bucket, ten medium sized candles in silver and glass holders, a cheesecake, (Lisa's favorite)  two plates, two glasses and two forks from the basket.  Lisa smiled.  Rick could be very thoughtful and romantic, at times, and she loved it. 

He put the champagne on ice in the bucket, lit the candles and sat down next to Lisa, putting his arm around her and pulling her back into him as he rested against the tree.  

Lisa let her head rest against his chest and looked up at him. "Rick, this is so nice. You must have been planning this all week."

Rick smiled down at her answering, "I was.  I stuffed a couple of pillows and another blanket in the bag just in case we feel like spending the night out here."

Lisa gestured at the champagne bottle and said "That might be necessary if we have too much of that."

Rick gave Lisa a gentle squeeze and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair and felt her soft skin beneath his hands. The two relaxed in each others arms for a while, talking about what they did all day, before Rick asked,  "Are you ready for some cheese cake?"

Lisa turned around and gave Rick a very serious look. "I am _always_ ready for cheesecake."

"Okay then. Let's have our dessert while the champagne chills."

Lisa watched as Rick put the cheesecake on plates. "What's the special occasion, Rick? I mean, with the champagne and all?"

He didn't answer her, again just giving her that same silly smile he gave her in the car on the way over and handed her the plate "Here you go."

"Thank you. Oh, so now you're getting all evasive again, huh?" Lisa began to suspect that something was up. What was he planning to do?  She took her first bite of the cheesecake and moaned, "This is SO GOOD!"

Rick smiled at Lisa and said, "I hope I can get you to say that again later."

Lisa laughed and replied, "Me too." She gestured with her fork at the champagne and asked, "Do you think that's cold enough yet? Now I'm kind of thirsty."

"Not yet," he said as he took the empty plate out of her hands and placed it on the blanket beside them. "First there's something I….I want to say to you."

Lisa's heart began to beat faster. Now she knew something was up. And she thought she might know what, too.

Rick rose up to his knees, and kissed the tip of Lisa's nose and said, "Close your eyes." 

Lisa closed her eyes as directed, while Rick reached into the duffel bag and took the ring out the box. He sat himself back on the blanket directly in front of Lisa and put the ring in his back pocket.

"Elizabeth…."

Lisa laughed. NO ONE called her that, and whenever Rick did it made her laugh.

"Yes, _Richard_? Can I open my eyes now?"

She felt Rick take her right hand in his. 

"Not just yet. I have something I want to say. The past two years have been the best two years of my life because I've spent them with you. I love you Lisa, and I…" he took a deep breath and continued on "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lisa's heart was racing with anticipation. She could feel him reaching around for something…and then she felt him slip the ring on to her finger. She could no longer suppress the smile that was bursting out of her. She felt Rick take her right hand into both of his.

"Now open your eyes."  
  
Lisa opened her eyes and stared deeply into Rick's. This was the moment she had been dreaming of for years, and here it was.

"Lisa, will you marry me?" He took his left hand off the top of hers so she could see the ring.

Lisa suddenly felt breathless, and speechless. She looked down and looked at the ring. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Not only a diamond, but emeralds as well!

"Oh, Rick. Yes, yes of course!" She threw herself forward into his arms, knocking him backward on to the blanket. Mimicking what he had done to her earlier in the evening she lifted his arms over his head, pinned them, straddled him and kissed him softly.

After she pulled away a little Rick asked "So how do you like the ring?" Lisa rocked back so she was resting on her heels and took another look at the ring. "Rick it's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. And this, tonight, is wonderful.  _You're_ wonderful" 

Rick rocked himself up to a sitting position facing Lisa. "So you're happy?"  
  
"Deliriously happy!"

"And you love me?"

"More than anything."

He took her hand in his, kissed it and said, "And you like the ring?"

"I love it."

Rick grabbed the bottle out of the ice and opened it. "Now we can have some champagne! By the way, Max and Miriya invited us over tomorrow for a barbecue. "

"Oh, are we celebrating something?" Lisa said with a wink. "How do they know, anyway?"

Rick handed Lisa a glass of champagne. "I had to commandeer Max yesterday while you were out to pick up the ring, so I had to tell him. I'm glad you said yes. It would be pretty embarrassing to have to tell him you rejected me."

Lisa smiled at Rick while he poured himself a glass. "Like that would happen!" When he was finished she raised her glass and clinked it against his. "To the rest of our lives together."

"To the rest of our lives," Rick echoed. As soon as they began to take a drink from their glasses a loud clap of thunder startled them. A storm was moving fast toward their location from the south, and the sky, which was clear a few minutes before began to turn cloudy.

"Where did **that** come from?" Lisa said, obviously annoyed that their perfect evening was being interrupted by the storm.

"Damn. I don't know. We better take this party back home before that moves in." Replied Rick as he began to pack everything back up for the return trip. "I'm sorry, Lisa. I checked the weather this afternoon and it said nothing about rain, and I forgot the tent."

"Don't worry about it, Rick. Let's go home."

To be continued………….

  
Please review!


	2. Chapter II

May 8, 2024 (Earth Actual)

11:45 a.m.

"Jean?  Are you here?"  Admiral Lisa Hayes called out as she entered Dr. Jean Grant's Office.  _Where is she?_  She had called to check to see if she was in the office just a minute ago.

"I'm in the supply closet.  I just need to finish checking in these meds.  Have a seat."

Lisa was too agitated to sit and paced around the room nervously.  

Jean entered her office and asked,  "So, Lisa, what can I do for you?"  

Lisa sat down in one of the chairs across from Jean's desk and began, "Well, Jean. I'm late.  _Really late."_

Jean knew exactly what her friend was talking about. She sat down in the chair next to Lisa's.  "Define really late."  

"About a week."

"Are you usually pretty regular?"

"Give or take a day."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but that's it.  I take it you have pregnancy tests in that supply closet of yours?" 

"Of course I do." Jean knew Lisa well enough to tell her friend was nervous.   She reached out and put her hand on her friend's knee.  "Are you okay?"

"I guess.  I don't want to get my hopes up you know.  I mean, I hope I am…pregnant, finally, I really do, but this is not exactly the perfect time, you know.  I don't know what we'll be facing in the next few months.  How can I handle things if I'm not feeling well, for example?"

"You just will.   Like I told you before honey, this child of yours will come to you when it's ready."  She laughed a little and said, "Oh, and the _perfect time, never comes, by the way.   Let's find out one way or the other before we jump to any conclusions, okay?"_

"Okay."

Jean stood up and went back into the supply closet and came out with a vial and a syringe.  "I'll do a blood test.  It's more sensitive and I can get more information out of it if it's positive."  She said as she pulled her chair closer to Lisa's.

Lisa took off her jacket and pulled up her sleeve.  "How long before we have an answer."

"Just a few minutes.  Put your arm up here and squeeze this for me."  Jean handed Lisa a small rubber ball.

Needles never bothered Lisa before, but the minute this one entered her vein she felt extremely nauseous and dizzy.  She began to breathe heavy in order to keep herself from passing out or throwing up.

"Are you all right, Lisa?" asked Jean as she finished drawing the sample.  Lisa couldn't reply; she had her hand over mouth and she had turned very pale.  Jean helped her stand up and led her to the couch.  "Here, lie down on your side for a bit.  Put your feet up.  I'll be right back with the results.  Just take a couple of deep breaths, you'll be fine."

Jean left the room, and as soon as she was out of Lisa's sight she let the smile she was trying so hard to suppress take over her face.  Lisa and Rick wanted a child desperately, but despite clean bills of health and no discernable problems they had been unable to get pregnant.  Jean understood why Lisa was so nervous.  

As soon as Jean left the room Lisa slowly pushed herself back up.  She was too nauseous to lie down, and too dizzy to pace, so sitting would have to do.  Lisa thought back to a day just over seven years ago when she came to see Jean….

Early October 28, 2017

Lisa's assignment to supervise construction of the SDF-3 at the Factory Satellite kept her away from Earth, her friends, and the man she loved anywhere from 6 weeks to 6 months, on one occasion, at a time.  Lisa and Rick's relationship was thriving despite the long painful separations.  They touched base with each other daily, through email or on the phone, and between assignments, the couple was able to take some much-needed leave together and get reacquainted.  Sometimes Lisa wondered if that was the reason that they were able to get along so well.  They never had the opportunity to get tired of each other or get on each other's nerves.  What would happen when they were together all the time?

Almost immediately after becoming a couple a little over a year ago, Rick and Lisa began discussing their future together, but long assignments and months spent apart prevented them from taking any real steps to making their relationship official.  Lisa hoped Rick would one day take the first step and propose to her the old-fashioned way.  After everything they had been through in their relationship, there was still a tiny part of her that was insecure and she wanted him to take the first step.

She wasn't sure why, but something was different this time when Lisa returned to her duty on the Satellite three weeks ago.  She was having a much harder time than usual adjusting to being away from Rick.  She missed him tremendously and the past few nights she found herself crying when she returned to her quarters at night.  She wasn't feeling very well either. Her stomach was bothering her.  This was not unusual for Lisa when she was under stress, but it had been getting worse and it was beginning to concern her.

She decided to pay Dr. Jean Grant a visit to see if there was something she could give her to settle her stomach.  Jean was on temporary assignment to the Satellite, filling in for a few months while the Medical Director was on leave.  The two women had known each other for many years and spent as much time together as they could when off duty. 

Lisa knocked on Jean's office door, entering on Jean's invitation.  Jean was seated at her desk working on crew immunization records.

"Hi, Lisa, what's up?  Come on in.  Have a seat.  So you said your stomach's been bothering you?"

"Yeah.  It's nothing major, just kind of annoying.  I'm not throwing up or anything, I'm just really nauseous."

"When did _this_ start?"  
  
"About a week ago."

"Really?"  Jean looked at Lisa for a few moments before continuing.  "There doesn't seem to be any kind of virus or food poisoning going around the satellite right now.  Any _other_ symptoms?'

"No, not really…. I am a little tired, maybe."

"Any chance you might be pregnant?"

_PREGNANT?!?!?!_

Lisa's heart began to race.

_Oh my God.  I am a few days late aren't I?  When did Rick and I last….?  Oh my God!_

She put her hand to her forehead and tried to calm herself down before answering.

"Lisa?"

"Oh, Jean.  Oh my God.  I suppose I could be.  I _shouldn't be. I mean…we're always so careful, but…"_

Jean cut Lisa off, "Well let's find out!"

Jean got up and went into the large supply cabinet pulled out a test and handed it to Lisa.

Lisa sat there with the test in her hand staring at it for a long time until Jean gestured at it and said "You have to pee on it Lisa."

Lisa lifted her head up smiled at Jean and rolled her eyes.  "I know that _Doctor_ Grant." She got up and went into the bathroom that was located next to Jean's office.

A few minutes later Lisa returned, test in hand and placed it down between them on Jean's desk.  The two women started at the test in silence until the result was obvious.

Jean looked at Lisa who had a single tear running down her face.  She got up and walked over to her chair and crouched down next to her.  Lisa looked at Jean and said "Rick and I want kids.  I just wish we would have had the wedding _first_."

Jean put her hand on top of her friend's.  "I take it this is a surprise."

Lisa shook her head yes.   "Oh, yeah.  Oh my God, Jean.  I didn't even _consider_ this possibility when I walked in here today.  Kinda stupid, huh?  And they call me an Admiral…" She put her head in her hands and began to rub her temples.  "I'm still in shock.  I don't go back home for another three weeks.  I _don't_ want to tell Rick on the phone…."  

"How do you think he'll take the news?"

"Fine.  We've talked about what we would do if this did happen.  It'll be okay.  The timing sucks, but it'll be okay. "  Lisa finally allowed herself to smile.

Jean stood up and half sat on her desk.  "You bet it will!  Congratulations, Lisa, my official diagnosis is that you are 'knocked up,' due some time this summer I would imagine.  It'll be a while before I can give you a more accurate due date."

"Jean, I hope he doesn't think I let this happen on purpose.  I hope he DOES want to get married.  What kind of role models are we if we don't?    What am I going to do about this assignment? I guess I could stay on, and have someone look after the baby when I can't.  And what about Rick?  Maybe he could get temporarily resigned. There's so much to think about!  I don't know _how_ I am going to keep this to myself before I get home."

"That's going to be tough.  Now go home and get some rest, okay.  My next appointment is here.  I'll talk to you later."

Lisa stood up and gave Jean a hug. 

"Thanks, Jean. I can't believe this!  _I'm_ gonna have a baby!" replied Lisa as she left the office to return to her quarters.

Friday, November 19th 2017

Lisa was relieved to find that she arrived at Rick's apartment in Monument City before he did.  She was glad to have a little more time to figure out how she was going to break the news to him, that she had been pregnant with their child, but something had gone wrong.

She was deep in thought, trying to come up with the right words while unpacking some of her belongings in the bedroom when she heard the door open.

Rick entered his apartment and tossed his keys on the table.  Upon entering he saw Lisa's coat draped over one of the dining room chairs.

"Lisa!  You're here already?  Where are you?" 

Lisa took a deep breath and tried to steady herself, "I'm in the bedroom!"

Rick walked into the room and could tell immediately by Lisa's look that something was wrong.  He took her into his arms.  

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Rick backed away from Lisa and looked at Lisa.  She had obviously been crying for a long time.

"God, I missed you so much.  Rick, listen, I need to tell you something.  Let's go sit down."  She took him by the hand and led him into the living room on to the sofa.

Rick had not seen Lisa this upset since she came to his house to say goodbye several years before.  He knew she was going to tell him something very serious, and he began to feel a knot forming in his stomach.  He decided not to say anything and just let her talk.

Lisa blew her nose, dabbed her eyes, and tried to compose herself before proceeding.  "Three weeks ago, I wasn't feeling quite...myself, my stomach was bothering me, so I went to see Jean, and…." She stopped put her face in her hands, and began to sob, unable to continue.

Rick began to think the worst.  Was Lisa sick….. or worse?

He moved closer to her on the couch and began to stroke her arm.  "Lisa, what is it?  Are you alright?"

She took a breath, looked at Rick and continued.  "She gave me a pregnancy test, Rick.  It was positive.  I wanted to tell you in person, and not on the phone, but," Lisa was trying hard not to loose control and couldn't continue.

_A baby?!?  Why is she so upset?  We've talked about this.  Not the best timing, but at least she's not sick._

Rick was relieved despite Lisa's obvious state of upset.  He put his arms around her pulled her into him and said, "It's okay."

Lisa pulled away a little and took Rick's hands into her own.  "No.  No it's not.  I had a miscarriage."

Rick felt his heart sink.  Lisa was obviously devastated and he didn't know the right thing to say.

Rick brushed the hair off Lisa's face and looked deep into her eyes.  "Oh, no…. Are you okay?  Do you feel all right?"

"I'm okay. Jean did some tests, but she couldn't tell what went wrong.  I am so sorry, Rick."  Lisa began to sob and fell against Rick's chest.  "I'm such a mess!  I can't seem to stop crying.  Jean says it's because my hormones are all out of whack."

"Don't worry, cry as much as you need to.  It's okay."  Rick took Lisa into his arms and lay back against the arm of the couch.  He pulled her back into him and held her tight, rocking her gently while she cried.

Rick was doing his best to be strong for Lisa, but he was feeling sad as well.  He hugged Lisa tighter, hoping she wouldn't turn around and see that he too, was beginning to cry.

"Oh, Rick, for those few weeks it seemed so _real.   I couldn't help thinking what he, or she would look like, would _be_ like.  I know the timing was lousy and we didn't exactly plan for this to happen." Lisa sat up and turned around to look at Rick.  When she did she saw the tears in his eyes, and she reached up and wiped his cheek with her hand. Rick was taking the news hard and she was reminded once again how deeply sensitive he was, to her pain as well as his own.  "I love you so much.  I hate being apart so much I can hardly stand it."_

"I know.  Me too.  Why didn't you send for me, Lisa?  You know I would have come right away.  You shouldn't have had to go through this alone."

"There wasn't time.  I lost the baby on Wednesday and I just wanted to come home and be with you.  Oh, Rick, I am so sorry." Lisa was barely able to finish her sentence when she was wracked with sobs once again.  

Rick's heart was breaking for her.  He hated seeing her in so much pain and wasn't sure if there was anything he could do to ease it, especially since he was feeling the loss, acutely too.  He lifted her chin up so he could look directly into her eyes.  "Sweetheart, I don't know if there is _anything_ I can say, or do, right now that will help, but, you have to know a couple of things.  First of all, it would have been okay.  We would have managed, somehow.  I would have gotten myself reassigned, or done whatever we needed to do, but it would have been okay.  Second, you can't blame yourself.  It wasn't your fault, got it?"  Rick's focus was helping Lisa regain her composure and she nodded in agreement.  "Good.  Sometimes these things just happen and nobody knows why.  I am sure Jean told you that."

"She did.  She said I probably wouldn't have trouble getting pregnant again, when we're ready."

"And we will be ready, later. "  

Back to May 8, 2024

When Jean returned to her office she found Lisa in deep thought.  Not wanting to startle her she entered the room quietly and sat down on the couch next to her and put her arm around her friend's shoulder. 

"You're pregnant, Lisa.  And your blood work looks _good_.  There's no reason to think this won't be a keeper.

__Lisa studied her friend's face for a moment before replying.  "It has to be, Jean.  I don't think I could take loosing another one.    Do you think it'll be okay?  I'm almost 40 years old…."

Jean knew where Lisa was going with this and cut her off, "A very healthy, young 40 years old.  I understand why you're nervous, Lisa, but will you _please_ refrain from worrying for one minute and be happy already! Everything is going to be fine!"

Lisa smiled at Jean's ability to read her with complete accuracy.  "Okay, okay."

"Have you thought about how you're going to tell Rick?"

Lisa exhaled loudly.  "No.  I have haven't.  What do you think?  Is it okay to tell him now?"

"Of course.  You have to!  He'll be able to tell something's up.  And there's _no way_ you'll be able to keep this to yourself.  You might want to wait a bit before announcing it to the crew and everybody else though.  Unless you end up getting sick a lot.  Then, Admiral, you night have some explaining to do."

Lisa laughed a little at the thought of herself sitting on the bridge with a barf bag, getting big as a house.  She stood up and said "Thank you, Jean.  I think I need to go home and process this before Rick comes home."

"You do that.  Get some rest.  You still look a little pale.  And call me tomorrow and tell me what he said, and to make an appointment for some more tests, okay."

Lisa left the office and walked slowly to her quarters.  Her thoughts were scattered and if she hadn't been so tired all of a sudden she could have spent the entire afternoon obsessing over every detail of what was to come. 

 _I'm actually pregnant.  I don't believe it.  Oh my God.  Pregnant, and in deep space.  How weird is this?  Where will this child will be born.  Tirol?   I'm almost 40.  That will make me, what? 60, before he or she grows up?  How am I going to tell Rick?  He's going to be bouncing off the walls, I just know it.  I can't wait to see this!  I hope I can handle all this.  I hope I don't get sick a lot.  I wonder what I'll look like with a huge belly?  I am so tired all of a sudden.  Maybe if I rest for a few minutes…._

Lisa entered their quarters and plopped herself down in the corner of the couch, kicked off her shoes, put her feet up and fell immediately asleep.

  
4:30 p.m. - Same Day

"Lisa?"

Lisa opened her eyes and found her husband sitting on the couch with his hand on her foot.

Rick was amused at Lisa's appearance.  She looked very confused and she had mark on the side of her face from where a pillow was.  She had obviously been sleeping hard.  She didn't even stir when he entered their quarters and turned on the lights.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself.  Are you okay?  I've been looking all over for you and nobody could find you.  

Rick knew something was going on.  Lisa was not a cat-napper, and she always made sure her aides knew her location.

Lisa rubbed her lower back, which was aching from sleeping at a funny angle.  "What time is it?"

"Around 4:30."  

Lisa pushed herself up and figured now was as good a time as ever….

"I'm fine.  I'm just a more tired than usual."  She decided to stop there and play with Rick a little.

"Why's that?"

"I had a busy morning.  I had a meeting and then I had to write a report…"

Rick looked at Lisa wondering what she was getting at.  She was describing a typical, rather boring day.

She realized she needed to give him more and continued, "Women in my condition get tired easily."

"What do you mean women in your….in your condition…?

Lisa flashed Rick her best slow smile and let what she said sink in for a minute.

Rick didn't know what to say.  All he could manage was, "Lisa?"

"We're gonna have a baby, Rick."

"You're kidding?  You're sure?"

Lisa put her legs over the side of the couch and moved herself next to Rick, smiling.  "I saw Jean this morning.  I'm probably just a little over a month pregnant, and she says that according to the blood tests everything looks good.  Well, Rick, what do you think?"

"What do I….what do _I_ think?" Rick's voice cracked like a teenager on the second "think."  "I'm…..I'm happy.  Very, very, happy."  Replied Rick as he pulled Lisa into his arms.  Lisa relaxed into his hug, and reveled in feeling Rick bursting with such happiness.  Moments like this had been far too rare in their lives.  "Me, too Rick, me too."

To be continued……

  
  



End file.
